Question: Simplify the following expression: $n = \dfrac{42}{-54q - 18}$ You can assume $q \neq 0$.
Explanation: Find the greatest common factor of the numerator and denominator. The numerator can be factored: $42 = (2\cdot3\cdot7)$ The denominator can be factored: $-54q - 18 = - (2\cdot3\cdot3\cdot3 \cdot q) - (2\cdot3\cdot3)$ The greatest common factor of all the terms is $6$ Factoring out $6$ gives us: $n = \dfrac{(6)(7)}{(6)(-9q - 3)}$ Dividing both the numerator and denominator by $6$ gives: $n = \dfrac{7}{-9q - 3}$